1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to simultaneous ion current sensing and gas sampling in a combustion system.
2. Description of Related Art
Ion current sensors have been used to characterize combustion in different systems. These sensors may be used to identify various stages in the combustion cycle and may also be used to provide information about the output of the combustion process.